The Eyes of Fate
by Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE
Summary: Story dedicated to Thalia Marie Grace.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is especially dedicated to Thalia Marie Grace. I've had a rather hard time updating because of my school's hectic schedule. Right now, I've been looking for a beta reader. So please anyone? Oh, and I also need a beta reader for my other stories. I am so sorry if this chapter is **__**SOOOOOOO**__** short and all. I do hope you like this. And hope that anyone who has read here would review and stuff. Just no flames, please. I mean, who likes flames anyways?**_

**L**

**Y**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**N**

Lycian here.

Actually, we do have much time so that Orion and I decided to borrow Sadie's recorder. We're just taking a break from everything and one day, we came up to this. Let me explain.

My name is Lycian Kane and Orion is my twin brother. We're 15. You might probably know Sadie or Carter Kane from 'The Red Pyramid' and 'The Throne of Fire' that were now released in bookstores nationwide. [We really should thank, Rick Riordan don't you think, Orion?] Anyways, where was I? Right! The battle against Apophis is still ongoing but don't worry, everything's under control.

We really don't know what happened to us. It's like our memories have been…erased.

Uncle Amos, our legal guardian, explained everything to us. But it seems like he's keeping something. For example, our parents. Every time Orion or I would ask, Uncle would immediately change the subject.

Finally, we gave up.

Things here have gone silent. Pretty much, everything came back to normal. Usual schedule. But one afternoon, Orion came running to me.

"Lycian!" Orion said. "I swore I saw a flying horse!" odd because the last time I checked, there are no flying horse in our mythology unless…

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at him straight in the eye and pulled out my wand.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Orion?" I said. Orion smirked at me. "Manhattan here we come!" we both said and plunged in to the portal.

We found ourselves in the lobby of the Empire State Building. The lobby was empty which I found weird and scary. The elevator was wide open like it was saying, _"Come here, I have many surprises for you!" _Then I saw the 600th floor button.

"Well?" Orion said. "What are you waiting for?" I pressed the button. At first there was nothing weird and while ascending up, 'Faithfully' was suddenly played.

Major OMG. I don't how long have we stood there, but you have to understand us. The sight was breath taking.

_**Another A/N: I really tend to mate short chapters for the first entry of my stories. Well, I am so sorry. I am also sorry if you don't like my idea and my addiction to OCs. But at least RnR. **_

_**God bless!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Xierra Cassandra Will **_

_**(Best font for this signature is Handwriting-Dakota.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter dedicated to Animal Charmer 11 : Thanks for being my Beta. And this story I dedicated to Thalia Marie Grace : I sure am happy you love this. **_

**L**

**Y**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**N**

[No can do, bro. It's still my turn so I won't hand you the microphone, yet. After this I'll let you talk. No, it's not unfair.]

"Amazing." Orion whispered when we stepped out of the elevator.

I nodded. "You sure are right, little bro."

My brother's eyes twitched in annoyance. "How many times do we have to argue? I was born first !"

But I ignored him. My eyes landed on the sign written in Greek. How did I know that? I don't know.

"Mt. Olympus?"

"Where?" My brother said.

"There." I pointed at the sign. "Can't you read it?"

Orion shook his head. "I can only read Latin, remember?"

I looked at my brother oddly. Well, nothing is weird about him aside from he's a neat freak and much more 'disciplined' than I was. Orion and I wondered (a lot) if we really are related. He's much tanner than I considering we're _not_ even going outside the 12th Nome. And his eyes were much darker hue than my sea green eyes much to my annoyance. And he could _understand_ Latin. We're in the same height and we both have jet-black hair, though.

I stopped in realization. "Wait." I said feeling nervous. "This _is_ Mt. Olympus?"

I gaped at the sight in front of me again. "And the city is on the _top_ of The Empire State Building?"

But before Orion could answer, "Yes, this is Olympus. Who and what are you doing here, magicians?" a voice said.

I turned and face to face with the most gorgeous guy, er, I mean, weirdo guy in the planet. Next to him was a 12-14 year old girl. Strangely, her eyes are silver. Like the moon. Her eyes searched mine, like she's reading my mind. Then her eyes landed on Orion.

"No…Impossible. It can't be!"

_**A/N: It's short…well, the assignments getting much worse day-by-day. Imagine, we have to do a symposium the following day after it was announced…Great. Just great.**_

_**I hope you guys like this especially, Thalia Marie Grace.**_

_**Read and Review, please. I know for a fact that it might not be so good like my other stories but at least I tried my best to again, make another story for my dearest friends in FanFiction.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Xierra Cassandra Will.**_

_**(Again, signature is best in Handwriting-Dakota)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**O**

**R**

**I**

**O**

**N**

[Shut up, Lycian! I am a guy! I have a girlfriend.]

Orion speaking.

Don't mind Lycian. She's going away, anyways. I mean, the only one who'll care is her boyfriend-, [Ow! What was that for?]

Before anything else, Lycian would like to have a few words.

~Lycian~

All right, my brother's an idiot. [What? Didn't hear you!]

First off, I am sorry. Well because my first two chapters are, well, crappy.

Second, I am on the run for some errand for my Dad- [Oops! I just didn't say that.] Thus, I am giving 4-6 chapters to my baby brother! Yep, my baby brother. [Come again, little bro! Didn't hear you.}

~Orion~

Forget my sister, she's immature as always.

I love sea turtles so badly.

But anyways, lets get on with the story.

The silver-eyed girl drifted her gaze towards me.

"No…Impossible. It can't be!" then she tackled me into a hug. A bone-crushing hug.

Landing on my face is better than landing on my back.

"Ow!" I groaned. Then I said something that would change everything. And I mean _everything_. "The heck, Artemis?"

Dunno how I said that, but it feels right at the same time, wrong.

Funny because my sister and the frowning, Ray-Band dude only stared at the both of us while 'Artemis' said, "You remember!" as she hugged me mercilessly, tears flow down her rosy cheeks.

Realization. Hit. Me. I looked from 'Artemis'. Her dreamy silver eyes now wet in tears. Those orbs that I probably stared for hours who knows how long. To my sister then to the idiotic looking dude.

"Lycian, help me! They're gods." I shouted.

"That took you long enough?" I glared at the idiotic dude.

My sister was about to pull me up away from her when 'Artemis' slapped Lycian's hand.

"You. Won't. Take. Him. Ever. Again!"

Her form glowed. Then she go supernova.

Who knows how long I was out?

Since when did our room become white filled with golden furniture?

Groaning, I stood up from the comfortable bed. I found my sister on my left side.

"Lycian," I hissed. "Wake up!"

"5 more minutes, please Sadie?" she groaned.

"No!" I shouted. "Do you want to die in the mercy of the Olympians?"

"What?" she demanded. I guess hearing 'the Olympians' stirred her up.

I sighed. "Do you want to die?"

We tried all the spells, oration, name it all but nothing seems to work. The connection probably here in Mt. Olympus for magic is not applicable.

"Dammit!"

"Orion!" Lycian called from the far end of the room.

Didn't I tell you that the 'room' probably was 30ft in height and the width is who knows what?

"Do we have a choice?" I asked. Wherever the door leads, we'll risk it as long as we safely get the hell out of here.

That time, all that I wanted to say is, _"Sorry! Wrong room." _I am amazed that the room didn't blow up.

_**A/N: I hope that the daughter of Zeus likes this and doesn't decide to zap me with lightning.**_

_**PS: I have a new idea. A super weird paring… **_


End file.
